Let It Go
by kagura77
Summary: Mike has an obsession with Disney movies. What happens when Harvey walks in on Mike singing and dancing to one of his favorite songs? ONESHOT


**So, I'm in a state of depression and firing out all these one shots with lovey dovey endings. I hope you all know how much I love you guys -.-**

* * *

Mike had a weakness. And that weakness was this damn movie. Singing with every word, eventually he stands up and starts twirling around, laughing his ass off. This damn movie was the only thing getting him through the winter. Getting him through a huge crush on his boss.

"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside."

"Okay, I could have gone without seeing that my entire life." Harvey's voice purred out. I jumped ten feet in the air and paused the movie, gulping and rubbing the back of my head.

"Do you usually storm right in without knocking?" I asked, trying not to blush.

"Do you usually prance around to Disney movies?" He retorted, snorting and pressing play.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled, grabbing the remote from him.

"Here I stand, in the light of day. Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me any way." He mocked. Then I smirked.

"Got the lyrics memorized?" I said smugly. He crossed his arms.

"Only because I was conscious and could quite clearly hear you listening to the song on repeat through your headphones, in _my_ office." He said, glaring. I blushed again and my mouth floundered when I finally got a hold of myself.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"Because, I need those files." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Right, sorry." I said, walking over to the table and grabbing the files.

"Mike, what are you hiding?" He said suspiciously. I smiled, holding the files out to him and shaking my head.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said smoothly. He eyed me, taking the files and nodding.

"Alright, how was your sex dream about me, anyways?" He said, flipping open the files and glancing over them. My face felt like it was on fire and my fists clenched.

"Donna!" I hissed, looking away. Harvey looked up in surprise and I gulped, realizing too late that he was joking. He didn't actually know that I had a sex dream about him. Oh god, kill me now.

"You better be joking Mike." He growled, closing the folder and stalking forward. His eyes were wide, his jaw clenched and I gulped, backing up.

"What if…. I'm not?" I squeaked. His eyes closed and he took a not so stabilizing breath.

"Damn it Mike!" He yelled, pinning me with a glare. "Professionalism. Does that word mean _nothing_ to you?"

"Oh, shut the hell up Harvey!" I yelled back, shoving him.

"Not happening. Us, it's not happening, not even once." He growled. I glared at him, my fury getting the better of me.

"Guess I should show you what you're missing." I said, grabbing his tie and yanking him forward. I kissed him passionately, my tongue slipping against his expertly, but only for a moment before I released him.

I don't know what I expected him to do. Kiss me, maybe. Yell at me? Sure. But what he did never crossed my mind. He punched me so hard in the cheek that I went down to the ground, unable to get up until after he was gone. Groaning, I looked over at my television and sighed, manually backing it up to the start of the song so I didn't have to get off the ground.

"The Snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a foot print to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like, I'm the king. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside." I felt a tear run down as I thought of how I just flat out kissed him. "Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried."

I took a deep breath, pulling myself together and pushing up in to a sitting position while I sang, even though I was changing some of the lyrics to fit my situation.

"Don't let him in, don't let him see, be the good boy you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let him know. Well now he knows." I sighed, smiling softly. "Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door. I don't care, what he's going to say. Let the storm rage on. Harvey never bothered me anyways." I giggled, pushing to my feet and prancing around, cleaning up my apartment a little while I danced.

"Funny how some distance, makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all!" I laughed, spinning round and dumping old coffee down the sink. "It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me! I'm free!

"Let it go! Let it go! I'm one with the wind and sky! Let it go! Let it go! He'll never see me cry! Here I stand and here I stay, let the storm rage on…" I started laughing, dancing around and I threw some scrap papers in the air.

"My power flurries through the air in to the ground! My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around! And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!" The thought occurred to me and I nodded in resignation. "I'm never going back, the past is in the past!

"Let it go, let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn! Let it go, let it go, that perfect man is gone! Here I stand, in the light of day. Let the storm rage on!" I stared out the window and my shoulders slumped. "Harvey never bother me anyways."

"Are you seriously singing a Disney song, with changed lyrics to fit me?" I heard Harvey laugh. I spun around, a flower vase with wilted flowers shattered to pieces. I swore as he walked forward, pausing my movie.

"If you came to make funny of me or hit me again, then get out. I don't need you." I grumbled. His hands joined mine and I looked up at his smug, smirking face.

"Since you were just singing about me, princess, I think you do." He muttered. He frowned, lightly touching my cheek. "Sorry."

"Get out." I growled, slapping his hand away and turning around.

"Mike, please don't shut me out again." I froze, was he? No… He wouldn't! "Please don't slam the door! You don't have to keep your distance anymore!"

I slammed the bedroom door, locking it. This wasn't fair, god damn it!

"Cause for the first time in forever. I finally understand. For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand and hand. We can do this thing together, we don't have to live in fear. Cause for the first time in forever…" His voice cracked and he trailed off. "Mike, I will be right here."

"Harvey, just go back home." I sang, opening the door. I don't care if we were acting like idiots. "Your firm awaits. Go enjoy the girls and open up the gates."

"But-."

"I know." I said, cutting him off. "You mean well. But leave me be. Yes I'm alone but I'm alone and free. Just stay away, I know you don't need me."

"Actually I do." He whispered. Fuck…

"What do you mean you do?" I growled.

"I get the feeling you don't know." He said smugly.

"What do I not know?" He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me gently.

"That I love you. That I'm a coward." He whispered. "That I punched you because inside I was on fire and wanted so damn badly to throw you on that couch."

"That didn't fit the song." I muttered.

"Oh my god, I'm in love with a Disney freak!" He yelled, pulling me in to your arms. "So long as I don't have to watch them, we're good."

"Not even Frozen?" I asked, pouting. He blinked, then groaned.

"Fine! But only once!"

"I hate you." Harvey growled, burying his face in my neck. I laughed, kissing his forehead. It was amazing how quickly someone can turn around once they know what love really is and how they feel. Harvey cried, I cried, then he hid in the bathroom until I coaxed him out to watch the end of the movie.

"I love you." I whispered, kissing him gently.

"I love you too." He relented, sighing. "Alright, maybe I'll watch that movie again with you sometime."

"Yay!" I yelled, pouncing him. "I'm glad you came back."

"So am I, I videotaped the entire thing." He smirked. My eyes widened.

"You didn't." I said, horrified.

"I did, and I already sent a copy to Donna." He said as I tackled him.

"I'll tell her you sang Disney and cried at the end!" I yelled.

"She won't believe you!" He argued, pinning me. I smirked, nuzzling him.

"Want to bet?"

"Fuck." He groaned. "Any way I can convince you not to?"

"Be my prince?" I whispered. He raised an eyebrow but smiled, kissing me again.

"Never any doubt that I would say yes, Mike."

* * *

**Alright, I hope you liked my little Disney thing here. I got a kick out of writing it and laughed my ass off. I made Harvey sing muhahahah! Anyways, thank you for reading, please review, check out my other stories! If you want a specific one shot pairing or plot, theme, whatever, just shoot me a message! I aim to please!**


End file.
